SONG WAR : REMAKE
by eilieuzuchi-chan
Summary: Ini fic pertama saya tentang SASUNARU jadi langsung baca aja


"Dasar orang itu! Kemana dia pergi?" Seru salah satu dari mereka yang sedang berlari kencang untuk mengejar orang tadi.

'Jika aku masuk, aku akan terkepung. Aku rasa aku akan pulang dan— uh' batin remaja berambut hitam tersebut berhenti saat berbalik badan. Ia melihat ada dua orang berpakaian serba hitan berada tepat di jalan didepannya.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak boleh membuat keributan, atau aku akan ketahuan penculiknya' batinnya lagi

"Hei kau, Apakah seseorang mengejarmu?" Dibalik dinding didekatnya muncul seorang remaja manis yang memakai topi, rambut pendek coklat remaja tersebut terlihat dari sisi belakangnya. Mata sewarna lautannya begitu mempesona.

"Etto..." Mundur selangkah.

"Jika kau dalam masalah, aku bisa membantumu!" Lanjut remaja manis itu.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya si pemilik mata onyx tersebut.

"Umm...Aku rasa ini yang pertama kalinya. Bagaimana dengan orang yang mengejarmu? Jika kau tidak bergerak, mereka akan menangkapmu."

"Baiklah, sesungguhnya aku ingin menghindari masalah jika bisa."

"Oke!" Menarik salah satu tangan milik si onyx, remaja manis tersebut mengajaknya berbalik dan mulai berlari. "Ayo lewat sini" Ucapnya.

"Hoi! Tunggu dulu!" Teriak orang yang akan menghampiri mereka.

Mereka berlari dengan bergandengan, remaja tersebut bersenandung pelan tetapi terdengar sangat merdu. Cahaya biru muncul di sekitar remaja lelaki tersebut.

'Jangan-jangan dia ini... seorang Strega?'

 **SONG WAR : REMAKE**

NARUTO - MASASHI KISHIMOTO

LONELY FEATHER – SYLVIA'SONG

ANIME GAKUSEN TOSHI ASTERISK SEASON 02 EPS 07

AU, BL, SASUNARU FANFIC ONESHOOT, TYPO'S, OOC, DLL.

STORY STARTED

"Huh, karena sudah sejauh ini, aku rasa sudah aman untuk sekarang." Remaja manis itu memulai percakapan mereka.

"Ano... Terima kasih. Aku berhutang padamu" balasnya

Tertawa kecil akan tingkah berlebihan orang yang ia selamatkan lalu remaja manis itu bertanya,"Jadi kenapa mereka mengejarmu? Apa mereka menipumu?". "Sedikit rumit." jawab remaja berambut hitam.

"Oh begitu" jeda sebentar, "Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku jika kau tidak mau." Duduk diatas reruntuhan batu dia melanjutkan, "Tetapi jika kau ingin kembali, tunggulah sebentar. Karena Rotlicht sedang sedikit tegang.".

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya.

"Karena Festa sedang berlangsung... Polisi lebih aktif dari biasanya. Jadi para mafia di Rotlicht sedikit paranoid." Jelasnya. "Oh begitu." Jawab sang onyx.

'Jika begitu, mungkin aku harus mencari di tempat lain.' Batinnya. "Sekali lagi terima kasih! Aku ingin berterima kasih, tetapi aku tidak punya waktu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tidak perlu dipikirkan..." jedanya

"...Uchiha Sasuke-kun" lanjut remaja itu lagi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Merasa dalam bahaya remaja onyx itu melompat satu meter ke belakang. "Woah, reflek yang hebat! Tidak heran kau sampai ke final Phoenix Festa." Ucap remaja itu sambil bertepuk tangan, "Tapi, aku sedikit kecewa kau berhati hati kepadaku."

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Selain kau sudah seperti selebritis, penyamaran yang kau lakukan masih mudah ketahuan." Jawabnya. "Benarkah" balas Sasuke sambil melihat baju yang dipakainya. "Yah mau bagaimana lagi, kau itu terkenal." Melihat tatapan kebingungan dari Sasuke, remaja manis itu melanjutkan "Orang macam apa yang tidak membantu orang yang sedang kesulitan? Lagipula kau tidak terlihat seperti orang jahat dimataku."

"Maaf setelah kau menyelamatkanku..."

"Hahaha, kau sangat baik, ya kan?" ucap remaja itu. "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini." Lanjutnya.

"Ah ya, sebenarnya aku sedang mencari seseorang." balas Sasuke.

"Oh mungkin aku bisa membantumu. Bagaimana?" tawar sang remaja manis itu. "Tetapi, pertama-tama... kenapa kita tidak mencari tempat lain dulu?" lalu mereka berjalan menjauhi tepat kotor itu dan berjalan menuju lorong-lorong gelap.

Mereka sampai di salah satu gedung tinggi tak terpakai di daerah itu. Entah apa maksud dari remaja berambut coklat itu membawanya sampai kesini. Sasuke bingung di buatnya tetapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah remaja manis didepannya. Sampai akhirnya remaja itu berbalik dan berhadapan dengannya.

"Baik, kita sudah sampai! Maaf membuang waktumu di saat kau sedang terburu-buru."

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena telah melibatkanmu" kilah Sasuke.

"Sekarang aku mulai memahamimu." Sasuke mengernyit bingung,"Memahamiku" tanyanya penasaran. "Ya, kau adalah orang orang baik yang masih memikirkan orang lain saat kau sendiri sedang dalam masalah." Remaja itu menambahkan "Tapi kau mencoba menghadapi itu sendirian dan kau tidak ingin mengandalkan orang lain."

"Yah itu.."

"Tetapi di pertandingan semi final kemarin kau mengandalkan Nara-san iya kan? Kalian terlihat seperti tim yang hebat."

"Kau sangat tanggap, ya?" dan hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman manis remaja itu.

"Baiklah, bisa kau beri tahu seperti apa orang yang kau cari?" tanya remaja itu. "Ah ya kau tenang saja aku tidak akan ikut. Intinya kau harus tahu dimana lokasi orang yang kau cari, ya kan?". Lalu butiran cahaya berwarna biru menuju dengan perlahan, berpusat pada remaja itu.

"Jangan-jangan kau adalah Detection tipe Strega?" tanya Sasuke. "Um, tidak bisa dibilang seperti itu tapi kurasa hampir mirip dengan itu. Aku perlu informasi tentang orang yang kau cari."

'Apa yang kulakukan ini benar? Tapi aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain' batin Sasuke. Yah tentu saja setelah dia yang sempat kehilangan fokus karena berpikir bahwa kakaknya pergi meninggalkannya seperti informasi yang dikatakan oleh ketua osis akademi wolfe. Dia tidak akan membuat Shikamaru terbebani atas hilangnya Mitsuki, salah satu pelayan dikerajaan milik pemerintah yang diurus oleh keluarga Nara. Apalagi Mitsuki merupakan salah satu anak dari panti asuhan di negara asal Shikamaru, pasti dia sekarang sangat merasa khawatir.

"Baiklah, aku mencari anak kecil berusia sepuluh tahun. Namanya Mitsuki "

"Dia tidak tersesat kan?" tanya remaja itu.

"Tidak, dia diculik.". "Pelakunya aku bisa menebak... tapi aku tidak yakin." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Um, aku bisa melakukan ini tanpa itu. Jadi bagaimana dengan wajah dan kepribadiannya?" tanya remaja itu lebih spesifik. "Etto, sebentar." Lalu Sasuke memberikan biodata tentang Mitsuki yang telah diberikan oleh Shikamaru.

"Ini cukup, aku rasa sudah siap.". "Tetapi ada sesuatu yang ingin kau janjikan untuk ini, mengerti?" pinta remaja itu. "Janji?" tanya Sasuke.

Menganggukkan kepala remaja itu menambahkan,"Jangan pernah beritahu apa yang akan terjadi disini. Simpan itu untuk dirimu sendiri." Wajahnya mengeras tanda ia serius akan perkataannya . "Aku mengerti." Janji Sasuke.

"Baiklah aku akan mulai, bukalah peta" ekspresinya melembut membuat Sasuke terpana akan indahnya, "Semakin besar akan semakin bagus." Tambahnya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan—uh"

Remaja itu melepas topinya kemudian ia menyentuh kedua telinga miliknya dengan tangannya sendiri. Dan dengan sendirinya rambut yang berwarna coklat itu berubah menjadi warna pirang terang dan itu sangat indah. Kulit wajahnya yang tan itu sekarang dihiasi garis halus seperti kumis kucing dengan tiga garis dimasing-masing pipinya, yang malah membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Remaja itu lalu menurunkan tangannya dan membuka telapak tangannya. Cahaya terang itu kembali muncul tetapi kali ini berasal dari tempat yang dipijak remaja itu.

"Kau..." mengingat kembali apa yang dilihatnya di pusat Rotlich.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" ucap Sasuke tak percaya apa yang berada di hadapannya.

 _In my eye and in my way  
In the sky so far away  
Are you hiding in the grey  
I am on my way to find you_

Nada lembut dialunkan oleh remaja yang bernama Naruto tersebut.

 _In the shadow where you lay  
In the darkness I'll be praying  
one by one in a lonely lullaby_

Bait kedua keluar dari mulut remaja manis tersebut dengan lembut dan nada panjang di akhir lirik.

 _Dancing like a lonely feather  
In the windy weather  
Looking for a beacon and some clarity  
Long to fly again together  
And I wonder whether  
We will ever find our melody_

Cahaya itu merambat naik ke langit lalu menyebar menyusuri tempat perbelanjaan terkenal—Rotlicht.

 _Over mountain and below the stars  
Light my way so I know where you are  
And find me,  
Anywhere and anytime I sing my song for you_

'Uzumaki Naruto...Ranking 1 Akademi Qiinveil. Penyanyi dan Strega...' batin Sasuke di saat keterkejutannya. 'Memakai lagu sebagai perantara, bisa berubah wujud sesuka hatinya.'. 'Kekuatan dia...Terlalu kuat' Sasuke masih belum bisa menguasai rasa keterkejutannya.

 _My tomorrow my today  
It is time for you to find your way_

Dan dengan berakhirnya lagu tersebut, dua bulu putih berputar menunjukkan dimana tempat persembunyian penculik itu di atas peta yang terbuka lebar.

"Hmm hmm, sepertinya di bagian utara di luar Rotlicht." Suara sang penyanyi menyadarkan Sasuke. "Eh, Sakura ada di situ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, jika ada waktu lebih, mungkin aku bisa mengetahui posisi pastinya." Balas Naruto.

"Tidak, ini sudah cukup. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu." Kilah Sasuke sembari membungkukkan badan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu,"Senang bisa membantu! Aku akan pergi atau managerku akan marah!" baru saja Naruto ingin melangkah Sasuke langsung menegakkan badannya kembali dan menahan langkah Naruto, "Tunggu dulu!", "Uh?". "Jika kau tidak keberatan, bisa aku minta nomormu."

"Uh?" guman Naruto tapi setelahnya Naruto hanya tertawa kecil.

"Eh?", Sasuke bingung kenapa Naruto tertawa. "Tidak, aku suka itu. Aku tidak mengira akan ada orang yang melakukan hal seperti ini." Ucap Naruto seakan menjelaskan.

"I-itu bukan maksudku!" gugupnya, "Aku ingin berterima kasih pada Uzumaki-san!" jelas Sasuke salah tingkah.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto." 'tik' ucap Naruto sembari memberi nomor teleponnya, "Itu adalah nomor pribadiku, telpon aku kapanpun. Jujur saja, aku sedikit tertarik padamu. Berbicara denganmu hari ini, ketertarikanku semakin kuat."

"Yah.." guman Sasuke tidak jelas, pipinya sedikit bersemu, 'Hah, jika shika melihatku saat ini pasti dia akan menertawakanku.' Batin Sasuke.

kemudian

-SASUNARU-

-FANFICTION-

"Jadi darimana kau bisa menemukan lokasi Mitsuki, Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru lewat teleponnya. "Ah, itu maaf Shika aku tidak bisa memberitahumu.". "Yah itu tidak masalah, sekarang kita pergi lokasi.". "Itu tidak perlu, kau dan Sasuke sebaiknya istirahat untuk pertandingan besok." Tiba-tiba Sakura dan Hinata muncul di sambungan mereka. "Tapi tidak bisa seperti itu—". "Tidak Sakura benar Shika aku akan membantu mencari Mitsuki" dan Kiba juga ikut dalam pembincaraan lewat sambungan telepon.". "Um, Kiba-senpai benar a-aku dan Sakura-san akan m-membantu mencari Mitsuki-chan, j-jadi Sasuke-senpai dan Shika-senpai tidak perlu khawatir."

"Hm, terima kasih Hinata-chan, Sakura dan Kiba juga kami mengandalkan kalian." Sasuke berterima kasih walau dengan wajah datarnya itu, sungguh merusak suasana!.

Dan sanbungan itu terputus dengan Sakura, Hinata serta Kiba pergi untuk ke lokasi. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Shika kembali ke Festa untuk membenahi diri memikirkan cara untuk melakukan serangan awal tanpa menggunakan Ser Veresta milik Sasuke.

_AUTHOR BARU_

Dengan ditemukannya Mitsuki, Sasuke dapat menggunakan Ser Veresta lagi setelah sebelumnya ketua OSIS Seidokan memberitahu keadaan Mitsuki dengan cara yang tak biasa, sebaiknya kita tidak perlu cara apa yang digunakannya.

Dan pertandingan Phoenix Festa ini dimenangkan oleh Akademi Seidokan, mereka menang walau Shika dan Sasuke cukup kewalahan dengan lawannya. Dan saat penyerahan piala Sasuke melihat ada remaja manis perebut hatinya. Yah dia Uzumaki Naruto dan dengan kedatangan Naruto dia tahu bahwa peringkat 1 Akademi Qiinveil itu juga seorang ketua OSIS.

Setelah semua selesai Sasuke kembali kekamarnya, sepertinya Kiba belum pulang karena pintu kamarnya tidak terkunci pasti dia sibuk meliput berita terbaru.

'Hah, lelah sekali' keluh batin Sasuke kemudian dia teringat sesuatu.

'tik—tik—tik' tangannya dengan lincah bergerak mencari sesuatu. 'Iyah sesuatu' bisik author

"Hai." Terdengar sapaan dari arah teleponnya "Selamat atas kemenanganmu Sasuke, maaf aku tidak bisa mengatakan langsung.". "Yah, terima kasih. Itu tidak masalah." Jawab Sasuke.

"Oh i-itu Naruto soal perkataanku semalam. Maukah kau pergi bersamaku besok—i-ini hanya untuk rasa terima kasihku karena kau telah menolongku mung—". "Tidak, itu tidak apa dan soal ajakan kencanmu itu aku mau, kau tinggal mengatur dimana kita akan bertemu nanti" ucap Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke. "Jadi kau mengatakan itu sebuah ajakan k-kencan?". "Ah, apa aku salah?", "Tidak sama sekali, itu malah terdengar lebih baik." Sasuke mejawab dengan nada pelan, merasa malu akan perkataannya sendiri. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok dan selamat malam Sasuke." Dan percakapan itu terputus begitu saja. Sasuke terus memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya besok bersama Naruto. Ah, mulai sekarang hidupnya akan lebih berwarna. Dan fanfic ini berakhir dengan Sasuke tidur lelap tak lupa senyum bahagia tersungging manis dimulutnya serta Kiba yang pulang langsung memfoto Sasuke. 'Bila dijual pasti mahal hehehe' bati Kiba.


End file.
